STPC03
is the 3rd episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 736th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary A strange sound had echoed from the Star Color Pendant Hikaru owned. After examining the pendant, they came to the conclusion that the pendant can lead them to the power of the Star Princesses, however, they still needed more information. Lala thought it was best to keep examining the pendant till they had enough information, while Hikaru didn't want to wait around and instead wanted to search blindly. This leads to the two girls getting into an argument. But eventually, they calmed down thanks to Fuwa and listened to each other, where they eventually made up and cooperated to find the Star Color Pen Taurus! Major Events *The Taurus Star Princess Color Pen appears, allowing Cure Star to perform Taurus Star Punch for the first time. **It also helps to revive the Taurus Star Princess. **Additionally, it grants Fuwa a new bull form. *Tenjo appears and attacks the Cures for the first time. *Elena makes her first major appearance since her brief cameo appearance in the first episode. *Lala's Star Color Pendant allows her to speak and understand Earth language. Synopsis Hikaru, Lala, and Prunce are shocked by Hikaru’s Star Color Pendant suddenly lighting up and making noises. However, even after Lala and Prunce pull an all-nighter analyzing it, they are unable to tell what the strange signal means. Prunce guesses that the pendant is signalling the location of the Star Princesses, so Hikaru enthusiastically runs away to search. Lala is upset because the analysis isn’t finished yet, but she, Prunce, and Fuwa go to chase after Hikaru. Lala catches up to Hikaru and says that they shouldn’t go to search until the data analysis is fully complete. Using the star-shaped button on her glove, Lala asks the ship’s AI for an update, and it says that although its data may be inaccurate, its conclusion is that the Star Color Pendant likely has a radar function. Lala says that the analysis may not be complete for a few days or even a month, and Hikaru gets impatient and spins around. As she does, the pendant makes another noise. Hikaru is convinced that by searching now, they can find the Star Princesses faster, while Lala says that they need to find more data. The two get into a heated argument about which method is faster. Hikaru refuses to go back to the rocket and listen to more analysis, and eventually, Lala grudgingly gives in. Prunce is then panicked to find that they’re in a place with many people, and Lala chides Hikaru for not being more careful that they don’t get found out. Then, Hikaru notices some children holding octopus-shaped balloons, so Prunce shapes himself like a balloon in order to blend in. Several children suddenly stop to ask where Lala got her balloon, and Lala points them to a random direction. After the kids run off, Lala realizes that she understood humans, though she didn’t the day before. The AI explains that Lala’s Star Color Pendant is enabling her to speak with the people of Earth. Lala and Prunce are then dismayed to find that Hikaru is buying donuts when they’re supposed to be shopping. Fuwa excitedly shouts that there are donuts, and when the donut vendor asks where Fuwa’s voice came from, Hikaru pretends it was her saying it. Lala comes by to say that Hikaru’s wasting time by buying donuts. Then, the donut vendor says that there was a recent UFO sighting. Hikaru and Lala panic that the rocket ship was spotted and the vendor is confused as to why Hikaru is shocked instead of excited. The vendor then goes on to tell Hikaru about a giant firefly. As Hikaru gets excited, Lala and Prunce walk off. The AI updates Lala by saying that the Princesses’ powers may be related to Pretty Cure’s arsenal. Then, Hikaru runs over and enthusiastically tells Lala about the vendor’s story about the giant firefly. Lala is upset that Hikaru is going on about something so irrelevant, and the two get into a big argument about things from the firefly’s relevance to their mission to be quiet around humans to whether they should use full names or not when referring to each other. The argument is eventually stopped by a girl holding a flower. Hikaru is shocked to see that it’s her popular classmate, the sun of Mihoshi Middle School: Amamiya Elena. Elena asks what the two are arguing about. Hikaru starts to tell Elena about their search for the Star Princesses, but Lala cuts her off. Elena says that her siblings fight a lot, too, so she always tells them to first listen to what the other person has to say. She then notices that her flower shop has a customer, so she bids them farewell. Hikaru is elated to have talked with Elena herself, but when she notices Lala standing next to her, she gets upset again. Meanwhile, Kappard is replenishing his water supply by standing under a waterfall. He and his Nottorei are then visited by a UFO. Out of the UFO come several new Nottorei and another Notraider: Tenjo. Tenjo says that Garuouga has ordered that Kappard returns from Earth immediately. Kappard refuses to do so, as he wants himself and not Tenjo to get Fuwa. Tenjo says that she’s come not for Fuwa’s power, but for the power of the Star Princesses. After this happens, Hikaru, Lala, Prunce, and Fuwa search for the giant firefly, as Hikaru thinks it may have something to do with the Star Princesses. Lala believes that Hikaru is just doing this for fun, and Hikaru says she isn’t and that she never asked Lala to come with her. Lala says that she’s coming to collect data on the Star Princesses. During the argument, Prunce continually urges the two to calm down, but to no avail. Lala says that she doesn’t understand how humans think. Insulted, Hikaru starts to shout that she hates Lala. She’s then interrupted when Fuwa starts to cry because the two are fighting. To make Fuwa happier, Hikaru and Lala follow Elena’s advice and listen to each other. Hikaru goes first. She tells Lala that when she was spinning around, her pendant made another noise. She went to the donut shop, Star Donuts because there are a lot of rumours there and she thought that one might be a hint to where the Star Princesses were. When she heard about a giant firefly that was spotted by the lake during the daytime, Hikaru thought that was a clue, so she went to search for it. Lala then explains that the AI said that the Star Princesses’ power would likely manifest itself as a pen. Prunce says that by putting the two theories together, the power would manifest as a pen that shone like a firefly. Then, Lala asks the AI for instructions on how to use the Star Color Pendant’s radar function, and the AI says to hold it horizontally like a compass. Hikaru does so and rotates, and she is able to locate a shining object. The two go towards the object and are excited to see a glowing pen. Hikaru is about to grab it, but a Nottorei gets it first and runs away. When Hikaru and Lala chase after it, they are led to Tenjo, who accepts the pen from the Nottorei. To get the pen back, the two transform into Cure Star and Cure Milky. Tenjo organizes her Nottorei in a formation that makes it so that the Cures can’t run close to Tenjo. Cure Star jumps over the Nottorei, but this only makes her an easier target, allowing the Nottorei to shoot her down from the sky. Cure Star asks Cure Milky what they should do, knowing that Milky is better at analysis. Milky comes up with a plan, and they enact it. The two jump into the sky together. When the Nottorei shoot, Milky forms a heart-shaped shield blocking the projectiles. Then, Star summons a star-shaped platform, enabling her to launch herself and Milky at Tenjo. Milky uses Milky Shock to blast the Nottorei away, leaving Tenjo unguarded and enabling Milky to take the pen from her. She gives it to Star, and the light surrounding the pen disappears, revealing it as the Taurus Star Color Pen. The pen tells Star to use the power of the constellations. Star inserts the new pen into her Star Color Pendant, enabling her to perform a new attack: Taurus Star Punch. Tenjo teleports away before it hits, and the attack creates a gigantic, pink explosion that hits nothing. After the fight ends and the girls turn back to normal, the Taurus pen tells Hikaru to grant power to Fuwa. It summons a star from the Twinkle Book and tells Hikaru to draw a constellation with it. She taps the star with the Taurus pen, creating a Taurus constellation that turns into a bull. The image unleashes a power that turns Fuwa into a pink, fluffy mouse/cow hybrid. In this form, Fuwa transports everyone to the Star Palace and frees the Taurus Princess from her pen, returning her to her home. The princess thanks them for restoring her power and says that they still have to rescue the other eleven Star Princesses, lest the stars vanish. What’s more, since the princess used up her power in the battle, her power isn’t completely restored either. She says that to return the Star Princesses' power, Pretty Cure must find the other eleven Star Color Pens and entrust their power to Fuwa. With this, the Taurus Princess sends them back to Earth. Hikaru apologizes to Lala for her bad behavior, and Lala apologizes back. The two then agree to call each other by their first names only with no honorifics, solidifying their friendship. Hikaru, Lala, Prunce, and Fuwa celebrate their victory by eating donuts together. Prunce muses that the Pretty Cures are much stronger when they work together, and that with more Pretty Cures, they’d be even more powerful. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains * Tenjo * Nottorei *Kappard Secondary Characters *Amamiya Elena *Taurus Princess *AI Trivia * A pre-episode introduction is seen for the first time. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC03/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Episodes Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Episodes